A Demons Existence
by henriette
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this, didn't he get a private sensei because they wanted to help him? Then why was Mizuki-sensei hitting him and calling him names? And why didn't the old man seem to realize that he forced into silents by the whip slashes


**A Demons existence**

**A/N:** My very first Naruto story, hope you'll all like it. It's going to be quite dark with a bit of angst here and there. As a warning there's going to be shorta, from the beginning of the story too Naruto is 12 years, and I will describe it in detail….Hm, maybe I should just move it over to another site before it'll get deleted…Anyhow, the shorta will be between Naruto 6-12 and Muzuki 20-26.

I will also put this on because I fear it will be a bit too hard-core than FF like, but I'm not backing of. If people like it and FF don't I'll write two different versions of it, one hard-core posted on AAF, and one with hinted sexual and physical abuse of a minor on FF.

**Enjoy yourselves**!

* * *

**Summary:** Naruto's Happy-Go-Lucky days didn't last long before all hell was brought down on him in the form of a smiling and friendly, Hokage-approved, private teacher. And too bad Mizuki-sensei was well liked and an excellent actor with the sadistic pleasure of seeing the Demon bleed and cry at his feet...

**Warning for this chapter:** Language, OOC.

Warning for the whole story: Shorta, slash, D/s, torture, abuse, humiliation, rape, bondage, toys, non-con, language, NC-17, character death, blood, gore, violence, OOC.

I have a picture of Naruto on my Deviant account, my first fanfiction-art. I get inspiration from looking at pictures, so I like to get my characters down on paper. I have another picture of Naruto when he is older, around 10-12, but you wont get to see that yet. Please tell me what you think ;D

_Link to Deviant (remove the spaces): http // henki8 . deviantart . com /_

_Link to AAF (remove the spaces): http // hp . adultfanfiction . net / authors . php ? no 1296824898_

I don't own a thing, okay?

No beta for this chapter, so sorry for any errors, but when I get my chapter back from my beta I'll replace it with that one. And please, if you'll like to give me some corrections or questions, feel free to do so via reviews, mail or PM.

If you have a question send me an addressed review, and I'll send a replay back to you some days later : )

And if you just want to praise me, then that's okay too.

"Everybody speaking"

'_**Naruto's thoughts'**_

'_Mizuki and the majority of the presents' thoughts'_

**R&R**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_**'Why, why did it end up like this? It wasn't suppose to be like this, he wasn't suppose to leave me! '**_

_He had stayed silent, not giving away his emotions as he listen to Mizuki-dono talking about his plans of getting the Scroll of Sealing. Evidently Konoha wasn't good enough for him anymore, he wanted to be more powerful, something which only could be achieved outside of the Leaf village and in possession of the Scroll. His Master talked about meeting up with the traitor Orochimaru, Sandaims ex-favourite student and Hebi Sannin. The missing-nin had promised him power in exchange for the Konoha Scroll of Sealing in the past..._

_Mizuki had it all planned out, he went over every detail with Naruto whom stayed stoic and cold throughout the conversation, and Mizuki ignoring how he didn't seem to get any reaction or answers out of his student. He was only seeing his bright future outside the pathetic dump calling itself the Hidden Village in the Leaves. He couldn't have understood Naruto's shock, anger and pain because of this sudden development either way, even if Naruto had expressed it. _

_**'Why are you leaving me behind here in this rotten place Dono? Why are you running away with a grin on your face and not a thought thrown in my direction?' **_

_His Master was going to leave him...he was trying to get away from him, he was betraying him, he was betraying their kinship! _

_**'How dare he!?'**_

_Did he think he would let him go just like that? With a smile and a wave goodbye?! Was he so arrogant as to think he, his student for 6 painfully long years, wouldn't mind if he suddenly decided to up and leave? _

_**'Traitor!'**_

_He didn't want this, he wouldn't allow this. Mizuki-sensei was not allowed to leave him, he was his and his alone, just like Naruto was his and his alone. No one else would ever have the pleasure of Mizuki's attention, company or adoration, all that belonged to Naruto. His Master belonged to him, only him._

_**'Mine!'**_

_He would have to kill him, it was the only way, he would not give Dono the chance to leave his side and be with someone else, be away from Naruto. He wanted him to always be with him, only with him. And if he couldn't live like that, then he shouldn't be living at all. How dare he leave him like everyone else? He was his Life, his Master, his Sensei, his Abuser, his Torturer, his Discipliner, his Universe and his Everything. And he would continue to be his. _

_The 12 year old ninja stood on the terrace where they had first meet, he could still remember Mizuki's soft smiles and silvery hair swaying in the breeze...he now knew how well his master played him and the entire village at the time, acting his part as a Saint perfectly. But he didn't care if Mizuki had lied to him that day, because he had been painfully honest with him every time they were alone ever since. And the now 26 year old was everything he had, he would not let him go, not now after all this time. If he let Dono go then he had no one again...he would not go back to those days. _

_**'Never again.'**_

_He stood up and walked to the edge of the terrace, watching over the busy village that didn't care one bit if he would lose the only pillar in his life. A empty smirk graced his normally blank face as he whispered quietly to himself._

_"I'll make you mine forever Sensei. I'll cut you down and hold you close so that you can't think about anything but me. I'll be the only thing on your mind as you breathe your last breath. You will always be with me Dono. I'll take your hair as a reminder of your face, your essence, and I'll drink your blood so you will forever be within me. I'll keep some with me around my neck so your spirit will always be close to my heart. Your life blood will always decorate me together with your beautiful silvery hair that I will wear bound to my own." _

_"After I have collected your life, spirit, essence and self, I'll destroy the rest so only I, your dearest student, will have a part of you, no one else will ever get the pleasure of owning something which belongs to me like you do. And that is the most important thing, Master, that you understand that you are mine, just as much as I am yours. We will be together always right, Mizuki-dono..."_

_**'..just you and me, itsumademo'**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter, Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

He was running down the street, grinning like crazy and laughing loud enough for that accusation to seem very realistic. He had just pulled his best prank as of yet, it was a master piece, and surely worth the recognition of the whole village. It was pure genius, that was what it was – and here people had called him dumb since he could understand the word (probably way before that too…).

He had gotten the brilliant idea the day before, while he sat in one of his absolutely dreadfully boring Academy lessons. But since the classes were so boring, Naruto had found other things to himself occupied with, like making stick figure pictures of Mizuki- and Iruka-sensei. And scheming future-pranks, both on the villagers, the Hokage, the ANBU, and the Academy students and senseis. Yesterday, halfway through one of Iruka-sensei's 'billionth' lecture about Chatora**(1)** and control, he had been thinking of a prank involving house animals and laundry – where the idea came form he didn't know. Though Naruto would have told you that he was just brilliant like that.

But he figured, as he wrote down what he needed and how he would go by it, that such a excellent prank would take both time and great ninja skills. Thought he had both so it wouldn't be a problem, he would have to skip school the next day, but it wasn't like he needed the stupid lessons anyway!

* * *

The six**(2)** year old Uzumaki Naruto, resident prankster, loudmouth, demon spawn, and Kyuubi no Yoko jailor, woke up early the following morning to start his prank. The village women usually hung out their laundry around 6 in the morning, just as the sun went up, and today was no exception. They would be finished before 0630 am and leave to make breakfast and fold dry clothes. And the brilliant thing about his plan was that when the wives leaves the laundry, they usually lets the pets out side, and when they did so, Naruto would be ready with a bag.

The plan was to first get the animals -cat, dog or rabbit, is didn't really matter- into bags, using toys to lure them. He had some feathers on a stick for the cats, a large bone for the dogs, and a carrot for the few rabbits he knew of. He had to get the pets first so that he knew where he had them, and they could get a chance to cool down with their selected treat after getting caught. After that part was done he would use his beloved fence-blanket and awesome ninja skills, and steal some clothes -preferably children clothing- non of the local animal was to big-boned.

The whole thing went without a hitch, even if he ended up falling on one of the bags, with the fat neighbour woman's equally fat cat inside. The she-devil hissed and spat for minutes afterwards, resulting in quite a few scratches on Naruto. But overall the plan went as planed. All the animals –7 in total- were dressed in children's clothing and looking rather comical as they ran around confused about their newly clothed status. The yapping, meowing, hissing and barking successfully finished of the last part of the prank; dragging all the neighbours out in the streets, running both after their pets and their now ripped and dirty laundry. The chaos was beautiful, and Naruto couldn't hold his louder than normal laugher build up inside for very long. It came as no surprise that once the distressed adults had spotted him amongst the chaos, he was instantly –and correctly- blamed for the horrendous crime against the peace and privacy in Konohagakure.

* * *

And as the first old shoe came sailing towards Naruto's head, it brings us to the present time, where Naruto is still running from angry mobs, though it's some Chunins now...talk about upgrading...(And just for the record, he masterfully dodged that shoe!) Well the once chasing him at the moment were suppose to be Chunins anyway, but the Blond had a hard time figure out how that had come to be…..They were SLOW and easily fooled! He, a mere academy student, a newly admitted academy student at that, could out run them. And when he had to stop for air –they had better stamina than him, thought that was a lame ass skill anyway- he just used his precious fence-blanket to fool them. Ha, the were sucky**(3)** ninjas. If that was all the Leaf had to offer, then he would be Hokage in no time!….If only the academy didn't have to take 6 year, be unbelievable boring, and he could understand what they were talking about in class……

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't read or write like the other kids. They had a family that could teach them that. He had no one. The only person he talked to –not including people that yelled at him- was the old man Hokage, but they just saw each other when Naruto was caught doing something the lame village deemed as improper, or he dropped in to ask if he had enough food. Oh, and he sometimes gave him a present for his birthday too, this year he had gotten new sandals, blue like the ninjas, they rocked! But even though Jiji was kind to him, he _was_ the Hokage and didn't have time to teach him such things. Naruto had of course tried to learn it on his own, but it was hard damn it! He had worked on it for two months now, each day since he started the academy where he figured he had to know these things if he wanted to understand anything. But he had only so far learned to spell and write his own name 'Uzu-ma-ki Na-ru-to' and a few words. Most of them were mean and stupid words that he had read of his living room wall, it seemed to gain around two new words each year on his birthday. People liked to breaking and entering his apartment every year in the evening while the festival was in swing, and trash his place. The oldest word was 'Demon', after that came 'Murderer', some years later someone even wrote down a small sentence 'Go to Hell'. Naruto had always seen them, and tried to say them out loud, but he didn't know their meaning or how they were pronounced, that was, until he started to learn how to read. He now knew what the villages had written. He knew what was written on his living room wall, some in blood, others in paint and even craved in by a sharp object. And he wished he still was ignorant. It hurt to look at the words each morning when he woke up. Were they meant for him? Why would they decorate his wall with such words? Were they meant to tell him something? Was he suppose to know why they were written there, each year, by people he didn't know…………..?

'_**Yadda!'**_

He didn't want to think about that now. He had successfully and masterfully escaped that last bunch of idiotic Chunins that was after him. He came out from his fence-blanked and watched after two of them as they ran past his hiding place.

'_**Too easy…..Hehehe, they have nothing on me, the future mega-powerful-ultra-cool top Hokage of Konoha!'**_

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed in glee. Now he just had to scram before they came back. He was hungry anyway from all the running. Maybe he should buy some early lunch, a apple and some cold milk sounded good right about now. He was just about to walk towards his place to get his Gama-san when he notice someone jumping down beside him. His whole body tensed, and he was ready to run for it, if the person seemed to want him harm.

He didn't even really get the chance to scram if he wanted before the person behind him grabbed his shoulder firmly and turned him around. He froze up and let himself he handled, wishing with all his might that it wasn't a angry villager. His eyes meet the one of his Academy Senseis, Umino Iruka, he looked both disappointed and angry. The man crossed his arms over his Chunin west and stared down the small blond.

"Hello, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto didn't know what to do, should he apologize? Sensei seemed angry…But for what? Why was he here anyway, creeping up on him?

"What are you doing here, Iruka-sensei? Don't you have classes today?" He didn't mean for it, but it came out as slightly angry, he was just nervous he guessed. He used to hide his feelings and emotions behind an angry or happy attitude. The tall Chunin seemed to get even more annoyed with him. What had he done to the guy anyway? Was he married to one of the woman involved in today's prank? Was that it?

Iruka uncrossed his arms and pointed one accusing tan finger at his forehead, his other hand going to his hip.

"What are _you_ doing during class?"

'_**Ara, so that was his problem….'**_

* * *

**The 11****th**** of March, 12:34 pm,**

**Academy classroom 109, **

**Konoha no Sato, ****Hi no Kuni**

* * *

"Ika, Naruto. It's only been two months, but you haven't even been here half the time. And when you are here, you're not paying attention or writing anything down. You just sit there and stare out the window, or draw pictures on your notes. I know you don't understand it all, but at least try to pay attention. Don't you what to become a Ninja?"

Iruka-sensei had brought the young boy right back to the Academy where Mizuki had taken over the lesson so that Iruka could hunt down their faraway student, for the second time that week. And it was only Wednesday! The Dolphin was at the moment yelling at him in front of the whole class, making Naruto wish he could have done it before they had come there. He didn't know anyone of his classmates personally, but it wasn't really cool to get a lecture like this to everyone's amusement. It seemed Iruka-sensei had wanted it to end like this; him getting pointed and laughed at again. He would never make any friends like this, they would think he was an idiot….and there was nothing he could do to make them feel otherwise. Well not at the moment anyway, but they just wait. They would all be in awe of his skills later on when he became the Hokage!

"I even had to get you myself, again. And I find you running from Chunins and villager after you pranked them again. You shouldn't be fooling around like that, Naruto." Sensei's arms was crossed again, it seemed like his favourite position today.

Naruto decided he didn't much care about what he said. He too crossed his arms and looked away from the angry eyes. He hated those eyes.

The teacher grew even more angry at his carelessness, and yelled for the orange clad boy to sit his ass down, and pay attention for once in his life.

"Since Uzumaki-kun here think it's above him to learn about Chakra control, we are going to have a review lecture on just that until he can review it in his sleep." He yelled towards the rest of the class as Naruto sat down on a free seat.

"What?!" The class as a whole groaned in anger and frustration, clearly not too pleased with that announcement.

'_**Great, now he's trying to get the other students to hate me to….like I had any problem with that on my own.'**_

The lesson was just as boring as the others he had been to, and just as hard to understand. When Iruka said a word he didn't understand he couldn't write it down, when Iruka wrote on the blackboard to illustrate something, he couldn't read it, or know which word fit with the once Iruka was talking about. He understood some drawings and diagrams but not what was written besides them, or the names of different parts. He couldn't take notes and he couldn't follow the lesson with his scrolls. He tried, but as he realized that he hadn't understood half of it his head hit the desk with a hollow clung.

"Kora, Uzumaki! What are you doing? Why aren't you taking notes like the others? This lesson is for you you know, the others already know this!" Naruto's blond head wiped up at Iruka-sensei's furious shout. He stared at him with slightly scared and wide eyes, he didn't want to say it out loud that he couldn't even read or write. Even children younger than him could do it after all, then they would really laugh of him.

'_**Please don't make me say it. Please!' **_He thought the teachers had figured out that he couldn't read and write, maybe he was wrong, or maybe Iruka just was like all others adults Naruto knew off.

As Naruto was being stared down by both his teacher and angry classmates, it was his other Sensei that saved him.

'_I guess it can't be helped. I have the mother of all headaches already….When those two starts they really try my patience. These have been the worst two months ever. But what else is expected when you have to teach the Kyuubi gaki?'_

Mizuki lay a calming hand down on a nearly hissing co-teacher and sent Naruto a calm and understanding look.

"Naruto-kun doesn't seem to have any writing material with him today. You must have brought him back to us before he could have picked up his school things, Iruka-sensei." The silver blue haired man directed his calming glance from Naruto's empty desk to Iruka's hard black eyes. The man blinked twice as what he was seeing and hearing fit together. Of course, how could he forget that. Well he better get the boy something to write on. But before he could do so much as lift his arm, Mizuki was back with a scroll of notes from the lecture. The same notes the two of them used to go over the information before the review. The 20 year old Chunin walked past his co-worker and handed the scroll to Naruto, who looked dumbly down at it and his second teacher.

"Since the review is almost finished, and you don't have any ink, you can just keep that scroll. I'm sure you'll have good use for it. So now, do try to learn that until tomorrow okay Naruto?"

Naruto came out of his daze and nodded his head viciously. Mizuki-sensei had saved him, and given him a scroll on Chakra control to learn from. The same scroll the Sensei's used. He was so cool!

"Hai, thank you Mizuki-sensei. Come tomorrow and I will have this control thing mastered!"

"That's the sprit." _'Demon brat.'_

* * *

That was one month ago. Uzumaki Naruto had now been at the Academy for three months, and it was not going well, either for him, his classmates or his senseis. Everybody was exhausted.

The boy was far behind all the other kids and all the teachers have given up on him. He doesn't pay attention, he never gets a question right, and he doesn't even come to school half the time. The times he's there his doesn't even come on time anyway, or he's dragged there by one of his Senseis. The brat also thinks it's funny to prank both students, teachers and villagers, often twice a week.

And when the students tried their first Ninjutsu, he managed to gather his chakra, but failed miserably on the jutsu itself, on a simple E-level jutsu…...How was he suppose to learn the E- and D-level jutsus that was required to graduate, if he couldn't do this and didn't even want to concentrate on it? He was the worst Dobe-case Iruka had ever had the displeasure of meeting, much less teach.

A week ago Iruka finally figured out a reason for Naruto's incompetence away from his inattentiveness. It seemed the brat couldn't read nor write….

He guessed it wasn't too strange, he had had no one to teach him when he was young after all, but the brown haired man still found himself surprised. What kind of idiot couldn't read or write when they were turned 6? And why hadn't the boy said anything!? He felt like an idiot now, having tried to push him to write down notes and yelled at him when he didn't keep his eyes on the scroll when the class was reading. …

It was Mizuki that had told him, he must have seen his growing frustration. Iruka was a bit embarrassed though, his co-worker that worked less with Naruto than him had noticed it before him, and even had to tell him. What kind of terrible teacher was he? Fair enough they were talking about the Kyuubi brat, but he was still a young orphan boy, he should know what he went through. While Mizuki was both attentive and kind to all his students, even the hopeless idiot. He hadn't thought of it before, but Mizuki must have given Naruto all their copy scrolls because he knew he couldn't write down the notes himself….

'_What am I doing teaching kids anyway? I'm too selfish to be a good sensei like Mizuki…..' _

But Iruka didn't let himself wallop in his own self-pity for to long. He had just figured something out, something he could do for the boy he had wronged. He didn't particularly like the boy, but he liked to think of himself as a kind hearted guy. And he didn't like how far behind the other students Naruto was, or in which direction he seemed to go: Attention seeking, loud, prankster, fake-happiness, incomplete ninja skills, and solitude.

He would go to the Hokage tomorrow and tell him off his worries. The kind old man seemed to genuinely care for the boy, and his future.

* * *

**The 15****th**** of April, 17:00 pm,**

**The Hokage office, **

**Konoha no Sato, ****Hi no Kuni**

* * *

"So, what do you say Hokage-sama?"

"It's an excellent idea. And I'm glad you came to me Iruka-san, Naruto is very dear to me and what you told me causes me great pain."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I would like to give him a chance to reach his peers level."

"Oh, I'm sure he will surprise both of us as long as he gets the chance, he a good boy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me, have a good day."

* * *

**The 17****th**** of April, 18:00 pm,**

**The Hokage office, **

**Konoha no Sato, ****Hi no Kuni**

* * *

The Kage of Konoha had sent a message to all the Academy's teachers, even if they didn't teach Naruto they might be of help. He wanted to brainstorm Naruto's problem with them, to see if there was anything they could do. There had to be something 12 Chunins and a Kage could come up with.

What he and Naruto's main teacher, Umino Iruka, had come up with two days ago, when said sensei had informed the leader of Konoha about the problem, was that Naruto needed a private teacher. Who it might be, when or how Naruto should be taught, would be -hopefully- figured out at the meeting. The boy had no one to teach him the basis of knowledge such as reading, writing, cooking, cleaning and obviously good behaviour. But he was still young, it could be learnt now. Though the real issue was who would have to take on this 'big brother' like role? The third wasn't a fool, he knew most didn't see the boy, but rather the demon. He knew most didn't like him, and his bras behaviour and pranking didn't much help the case. He also knew that one of the reasons that Naruto was so far behind, besides his inability to read, write, and pay attention, was that most of his teachers ignored him and his problems. Some even went as far as to give the boy questions and tasks over his class level.

But the young Uzumaki did have some level-headed teachers, like Iruka-san, Mizuki-san and his shuriken throwing Sensei, Sato-san. And he was grateful for them and their work, he knew from experience that handling the boy wasn't a easy case. He just hope they would find a solution that benefited the village, the boy and his teachers.

The office had 13 people occupying it at the moment. It still looked the same from when they had sometimes been called up to the Hokage, though many other rooms in the building and at the Academy was most often used to meetings dealing with the Academy and Chunin related cases. In the middle of the circular room stood the brown C-formed Hokage desk, as always filled with scroll and bound paperwork that should have been signed days ago. The plentifully scroll and files even decorated the floor besides the desk and in front it. At the front centre of the large desk the sign of Konohagakure was printed in black and red, the name and the leaf symbol of one of the great shinobi villages. The rest of the office was fairly plain, the flour and walls were mainly stone of a light brown/green colour, thought the roof was dark green. The door was the most decorative piece of furniture; dark grey with golden squares in three places, there was also some calligraphy scrolls hanging on the walls, talking about ninja values and the Leaf's greatest achieves throughout its history.

They had all received a messenger bird two hours earlier when they were ready to quite for the day, calling them up to the Hokage tower at six o'clock. But they didn't know all their co-workers had gotten the same call, so they were somewhat surprised when the clock turned 6 and they all stood in the office surrounded by the same people they has seen 2 hours ago.

Iruka was one of the earliest there, having been shown in by the Hokage's secretary together with Sato-san and Tsuki-san, ten minutes before 6. Others came walking in some minutes before it was time, and the last person on the stroke of 6. Non of them came directly into the office, such acts was reserved to the ANBU and higher-ups. For a Chunin to Shunshin into the leader of the Leaf's office would be an insult, even if they had been called, a Chunin should always use the door. But it was free to Shunshin into the building.

The third looked at 12 Chunin Academy teachers in front of him, each one –excluded Iruka- of them looked confused and quite a bit nervous. Some were going over all they had done wrong in the past month, wondering if they had been to obvious in there demon hating or caught looking over some documents that was over their code of security, which was mostly all of them anyway. Some was gazing around the office, not having been there before, or at least in the last 5-10 years. Some didn't much care for the reason they suddenly had been called up, and were contemplating over what would be good for dinner, or if they had money for some sake after this. They all figured this had something to do with the Academy though, since they all worked there. And they sincerely hoped they would continue to work there after this meeting, the Hokage looked grave and tense, and the reason was anyone's guess.

But mostly they all shifted nervously about, not wanting to look directly at their leader. Sandaime rose from his light blue chair and came around the Hokage desk to stand in front of the teachers. With the six windows of the room at his back the man's intense eyes met each of the Academy teachers' as his swept over them, before he folded his hands behind his back.

"You are all gathered here today because I need your help and opinion on a issue that was brought to my attention some days ago by one of your co-workers. One of the new Academy students, Uzumaki Naruto, a student of a few of you, are having some problems. As it is, he is far behind his peers and it's only been three months. It's been noticed that the boy don't know the basic skills of reading and writing, and that wont help him at the Academy were we expects the students to know these mundane things beforehand. He's an orphan and don't have anyone with patience and time to teach him besides the Academy."

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to give the boy a chance to catch up to his peers. And for that he needs a private teacher. The first thing he needs to learn is reading and writing, then the ninja skill that he should already have been thought. If things goes well, for both student and teacher I would like these private lessons to continue out the years he would go the Academy. Aside from skills learnt at the Academy the teacher can self decided what they would teach him, but it must be noted that the boy has lived alone since he got out of the orphanage and I fear he can neither cook or clean properly. As you might have noticed it will be a different job than you are all used to as Academy teachers. But this is a different job, you will be a private teacher, something that will force you into a kind of 'big brother' role."

He looked around once more at the young people in his office, most was in their early twenties, some younger or older, they would all fit in nicely as Naruto's private teachers. Well those that didn't hate him, but they would probably refuse to teach him anything anyhow.

"Are some of you interested in the job? I can assure you that the boy will behave, I will inform him of this personally after all." No one moved a muscle, they all stared right ahead of themselves, some at the Hokage, and some at the office. The third could see that two or three of the teachers were thinking it through. Sato-san and Mizuki-san had both a contemplating look over them, while Tsuki-san had a frowning expression. Iruka was also frowning and looking around at his co-workers franticly waiting for some of them to say 'Hai'. What if no one did so, would he have to do it then, and quite his job as a Academy teacher? He was the one who came front with the idea, it wouldn't look good if he refuse to do it himself.

"You can look at the job as a mission, though a voluntary one. The pay will also be good, you'll be paid for a B-rank mission that goes over 6 years if everything goes as planned. You will also have to teach the boy every other day a week; Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. So you can't maintain a full time job at the Academy, but a 50 position is very possible if so desired."

* * *

Mizuki was grinning inside while he minded to plastered on a contemplating look, he didn't want to seem too pleased. But he had just got the most brilliant idea. And it couldn't have come in a better time, he was just about to go crazy from having to be nice and pleasant towards the Demon brat. But now he could take on the job as the spawns private teacher, and he would use the most of the time he had alone with the boy. Private teacher indeed! The boy would dread the day he thought Mizuki wanted to be his 'big brother', he would make the boy suffer and hate him with his whole being. The boy would cry and beg, and he would know that he could do nothing, that Mizuki had all the power. He was his teacher, he decided what he learnt, the boy wouldn't know what he was suppose to learn, he wouldn't know how Mizuki was suppose to behave. He wouldn't know that abuse was abuse, and cruelly against him was wrong. Mizuki would teach him, he would teach him his place in the world, he would humiliate him, abuse him, hit him, beat him, kick him and torture him. And the boy would take it, he would learn that this is what he, the demon of Konoha, deserved. Mizuki was sure the boy wouldn't talk to others about it, not after he had been taught his place. And he had seen how the Villagers treated him anyway; they glared at him in rage as he walked past, they threw things after him when he came near them, they hit him in their hate, they kicked him in their drunken rage, and they yelled after him when he open his mouth. He would treat him no less, and Naruto would know that this was normal, this was how all humans treated him, the Demon of the Leaf. He would not questing his fate, his life and his pain, he would endure it silently and humbly.

And the best of it all? He, Mizuki, 20 year old Chunin, would get all the praise from the Hokage for turning the boy into a humble and skilful Ninja. He would be a hero amongst his peers, Mizuki, the brave guy that took it upon himself to discipline the Demon and get him out of the others hair. People would thank him and think him noble for getting the brat away from their children, away from their Academy and away from their street. He would keep the brat so busy and in so much constant agony that he wouldn't even have thing to contemplate a prank, he wouldn't think about laughing loudly, talking uncontrollable, grinning with glee, smiling with happiness or yelling in excitement. He would destroy the boy slowly, he had the patience to break the boy and rip him of his annoying traits one by one as they villages and Hokage smiled at him in gratitude. He had taught the boy and other brats for years without giving into the constant urge to strangle the short devil spawns. He was rather proud of that! His reputation as a Academy teacher was that of a level-headed and fair teacher. His co-workers thought him nice, talented and understanding, he even treated the Kyuubi gaki fairly, now that's a Saint. But that wasn't who he really was, that was his Sensei-persona, his act in public. In reality he hated this weak and naïve village, and he despised Uzumaki Naruto, more than most. He hated his job. He hated his co-workers. His hated his current status as Chunin. He wanted power. He wanted recognition. He wanted the idiots of his village to understand that it was going down, the village was going soft. The ninjas was to innocent and friendly, they would rather save one poor and weak ninja, than complete an important mission. They had placed him as a measly Academy teacher, just because he had done what was right and put a idiot of a ninja out of his misery so that they could complete their mission. If he hadn't done so they would all have died or gotten hurt, and the mission would have been a failure. The guy would have died anyways so he decided to save the rest of them and complete what they had gone out to do. What was wrong with that? Everything if you asked the incompetent imbeciles that ruled this pathetic village. Ha, he would have shown them where they could shove it if it didn't strip him of his ninja rank…..

Once he was pleased with the pain and humiliation he had caused the Kyuubi he would leave the Village hidden in the leaves. He would seek power somewhere else. He might even meet up with the traitor Orochimaru again, even if the crazy son of a paedophile freaked the crap out of him. He was the most powerful person he knew of besides the Hokage. But first…

"Hokage-same, if it's alright for the others, I would like to take the job. The boy is a student of mine, and I would like to help him out as much as I can. I've been watching him these past months and know he can do better if he's given the chance. Currently my status as a Academy teacher are that of 60, so four days of private lessons wont take up too much time, though I would like to go done to a 40 position if possible." Light silver hair tinted with blue fell to the left as he straighten up and smiled friendly at the Professor. He was sure that the job would be his, and equally sure that both his co-workers and his leader would end this meeting with a relieved and pleased feeling.

The new Saint of Konoha nearly didn't get to finish his sentence before the tense atmosphere of dread lifted, and the Hokage brought out a wide smile, just as pleased with his acceptance as his co-workers.

"That will be fixed right away, Mizuki-sensei, I wish the best of luck to both of you. And thank you for all you have done so far for the boy, not matter how much grief I know the prankster of a boy have caused."

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure and I'm sure both of us will change for the better through this." His smile stayed friendly and saint-like even as pictures of all the pain and grief _he_ would cause flashed before his eyes.

* * *

**The 17****th**** of April, 19:54 pm, **

**Naruto's apartment, **

**Konoha no Sato****, Hi no Kuni**

* * *

The old Hokage had wished to bring the good news to Naruto over a steaming bowl of Miso ramen at Ichiraku. But then his more logical side, the side that had most to say for his naming as the Professor, pointed out how unbelievable dumb that idea was. Naruto's private training had to be a secret, something that he had to remember to make Mizuki-kun obvious of. It would not be the best, either for the young boy or himself, if the villagers or God forbid the clan leaders and council got sniff of this special training. A private trainer for the Vessel of Kyuubi no Yoko paid for by the village as a 6 year long B-rank mission, stealing one of the best teachers away from the other students, even if he's just there 20 less than normal. It would not sit well with many. He had to go so long as to demand silent from the teachers present at the meeting, and make it into a S-level secret….he had a tendency to make everything concerning the young Uzumaki into a S-level secret; his whole life, past and present was a S-level secret, and the boy himself would not get the required clearance until he reached 18, as was his father and the thirds wish.

He knew it wasn't fair, but it was for the boy's best. His mental stability was fragile as it was (the boy had been tested), he didn't need to know all the painful secrets yet. It would be the best for him to gain stability, maturity and ninja experience before he was told the truth. Anything else would brake him…….

As the ramen-stand-news-breaker idea wouldn't work –he knew Naruto wouldn't manage to be quite about it even if he tried- he decided to bring the boy some take-away ramen instead, the boy wouldn't think different of it, ramen was ramen after all. Thought what the boy saw as godly in that salty fast food, the Sandaime would never understand.

* * *

The old man Shunshined into the young boys apartment right after the meeting was done and had gained the oath of secrecy from the Academy teachers present. The boy sat lent over some scrolls mumbling to himself, and didn't seem to notice him before the smell of ramen reached him. The boy's head snapped to attention and the body followed it around to face the direction of the heavenly smell, Naruto's action caused the Hokage to chuckle lightly in amusement.

"I thought you may be hungry."

"You bet ya! Thanks a bunch Jiji, ramen rules!"

Naruto didn't spar the Hokage's visit to his measly apartment a thought as he dived into the Miso ramen with energy and enthusiasm rarely seen in the village. The third gave the boy a soft smile as he looked on, one would think he hadn't eaten in days….He cringed as the thought hit him, he should check the boys refrigerator before he left.

"Naruto,…" The boy had nearly finished already. "…I have some good news to you."

Reluctantly the boy lifted his head from the bowl, he looked almost miffed with the man for coming between him and his ramen. "Dare da, Nani?"

A soft chuckle. "You haven't been doing too well at the Academy lately have you, Naruto?"

He bowed his head and slurped up the last of his treat. A fake smile was plastered on by habit. "Oh, that…Who cares, when I'm Hokage I'm gonna show all those lame teachers what a real ninja is like!"

"Yes, yes, but you're not the Hokage yet boy, and it has come to my attention that you might need some help keeping up with your peers."

"………I don't need anyone's help, I'm not as dumb as everyone says I am!"

"I know that Naruto-kun, you're a smart boy. But the fact is that you have yet to learn how to read and write, and the teachers at the Academy and myself do not have time to teach you such time-consuming topics. That's why I have decided to give you a private teacher who can teach you outside the Academy. The two of you will meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays, the rest of the week you will be with your friends at the Academy." The older man ignored the murmured 'What friends?' from the boy and sat down besides his.

"Mizuki-kun your Sensei from the Academy said he would very much like to be your teacher for the next 6 years. He will first teach you how to read and write, that way you can follow the program at the Academy too. Then he will teach you the ninja skills that you should already have been taught at the Academy. Aside from skills learnt at the Academy Mizuki-kun will himself decided what he will teach you next, the young man has some good Raiton jutsus that he might teach you if you behave."

"Mizuki-sensei said he wanted to teach me?"

Sarutobi**(4)** beamed just as brightly as the boy at his eager and surprised look. He would have to remember to thank young Mizuki again for what he had done and would to for the boy in the next 6 years.

"Hai, he said he wanted to give you a chance to become the best ninja you could be. He's very eager to start."

"Cool, Mizuki-sensei is the best teacher at the Academy and he wanted to teach me privately four times a week!?"

"Hai, hai. He's a very nice young man."

"And cool!"

A quiet, but pleased laugh. "Yes, he's very 'cool'."

The blond eagerly and with a wide grin lent over the table trying to grab all of the old mans attention.

"Will he teach me super-cool and mega-amazing powerful jutus that can kick your ass Jiji?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm sure he has some good jutsus in store for you, he is a experience Chunin after all, he will teach you many useful things."

'**This is so cool! My own private teacher, I rock! I'll be ultra powerful in no time now.'**

"Oi, oi Jiji. When will we start my über-super-amazing lessons?"

"The day after tomorrow, I have to fix some paper work to let you out of the Academy three days a week and still be able to graduate, and Mizuki-kun needs some time to find some scroll to give you."

Naruto slammed his hand down and pouted. "But that's to long a wait. I want to lean cool stuff NOW!"

"Yare, yare, give your new sensei some time to get his things together will you, that's the least you can do after he was so kind to give up 20 of his Academy position and free time to help you out."

"Haaaaaiiii." Naruto's pout lessened as the only man who acknowledge him besides his new Sensei, ruffled his hair about.

"Oh, and Naruto. Remember that this training is a very important secret between you, Mizuki-kun and I. If other knew about it you might not be able to get these private lessons anymore. The other students would be angry that you'll get something they don't. so please don't tell anyone about it or even talk about it with Mizuki when others might hear it. if it gets out, I wont have the power to let you keep up your lessons. Do you understand?" A blond head nodded furiously and his stare meet a frenzy serious expression which looked somewhat comical on the child's whiskered face.

"Good, have a pleasant night then my boy. And no more pranks before you meet up with your teacher!"

"Ah, man! Kyouzame!"

* * *

As young Uzumaki Naruto snuggled down in his nearly comfortable bed some hours later, he did so with a huge grin plastered on his face. He couldn't believe his luck, his whole being buzzed with excitement and happiness. Someone had said they wanted to teach _him_! Uzumaki Naruto, the boy no one besides the old man Hokage liked, the boy people seemed to hate just because he had pulled a couple of pranked, and he had a tendency to breathe…..

He had consumed the most expensive and lovely flavoured ramen he had in celebration of his future (nearly) Academy free life. It would just be him and Mizuki-sensei now. No more mean teachers that didn't want him to learn anything. No more mocking and cruel children that refused to play with him. No more awful glares from the parents who came to pick up their beloved children after school.

He was so glad it was Mizuki that would teach him. He had always been the most friendly of his teachers, and he didn't nearly yell at him as much as Iruka-sensei did, nor did he seem to like to make a fool out of him in front of the whole class. Jiji had said Mizuki-sensei wanted to teach him personally, he had said he looked forward to it!

'**That must mean that he really likes me! Maybe we could become friends or brothers, and he can buy me ramen?! And I can make him happy by mastering all he have to teach me über quick, so quick that he must go to Jiji and ask for new and cool jutsu scrolls to give me.'**

He would meet him first thing in the morning the day after tomorrow, which was a Monday. And he would do his best for him to like him and want to stay with him forever. He would make Mizuki-sensei acknowledge him and recognizes his power and worth. They would be best friends and brothers and they would be together forever, they would be each others family and eat ramen together each day after an exciting day of ninja training!

With his new manta and plan for the seemly bright future, the blue eyed sweet boy tucked himself in and let out a breath of peace and comfort.

'**I'll make you proud Mizuki-sensei, so both you and the villagers will recognize me.'**

His eyes closed to the world, but would open up to the reality of humans cruelty soon enough.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**A/N: So……..what do you think? I tried –and hopefully succeeded – not to rush the plot. Which is all written down by the way, first time I've done that, but it helps a lot when I know where I'm going all the time. Originally I wanted to have their first training session in this first chapter. But I figured it would be to eager of me. So the result was that I finished with Naruto's thoughts and called it a Chapter 1/Prologue ;D **

**But please tell me, do you think I should make the plot less obvious. I'm sure you all have a pretty good idée of want will go on, even though the characters and the training in itself will take some of you for a spin. You wont get to see your regular happy-go-lucky blond later on, but you will -hopefully- understand why after a while; his childhood will be different, so he will change too, it's only natural. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think, and have in mind that this was prologue so of course there will be little action and indeed character descriptions, that will all come later on. Hopefully the characters will evolve with the plot. **

**(1)** No, I'm not a total idiot….Naruto thought chakra was called Chatora (Brown tiger, a house cat) when he was younger. See episode 2, and his lessons to Konohamaru.

**(2)** Didn't find much info on the academy, so I'm using my fan-fiction author rights and making children start the Academy at the age of 6 (normally if they aren't a genius or from a powerful clan). I'm also having them start the school year in January….

**(3)** Do have in mind that this is a 6 year old Naruto speaking…he makes up words.

**(4)**Tried to find Sarutobi first name, but no success. And no he isn't named Sasuke, like so many like to think. Sarutobi Sasuke was a famous ninja featured in many Japanese children's stories from 1911 to 1925. The character was immortalized in contemporary Japanese culture by the 1962 Sampei Shirato comic of the same name. Thereafter the name Sasuke become something of a default ninja moniker. Anyway the name Sarutobi is written with two Kanji; saru (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and tobi (飛) is the character for 'jump', therefore meaning Monkey jump. (Manga spoiler) So that probably why Tobi could jump so good damn fast...

* * *

**Japanese words in this chapter:**

**Yadda:** No!

**Jiji:** Grandfather/Old man

**Ara:** Oh

**Gaki**: Brat

**Itsumademo**: Always, forever, eternally

**Hai:** Yes

**Kyouzame**: Wet blanket (Killjoy, spoilsport)

**Ika:** Listen

**Dare da nani?**: What is it now?

**Raiton:** Lightning

* * *

**Me:** "So, Mizuki darling. How does it feel being in a story were you're_not_ beaten to death by the gaki before the first chapter is finished?"

**Mizuki-kun:** "It feels really nice, much more realistic, though I'm mentally hurting from how nice I have to be to the brat."

**Me: "**I'm feeling you…..but you look sexy when you smile, even if I'm sure your snaring inside."

**Mizuki-kun: "**Of course…"

**Me: "**True, but you're still an asshole after all, though a smiling one."

**Mizuki-kun: "**I try…**."**

**Naruto:**"You know, it's not nice to talk about someone like he's not there….."

**Me and Mizuki-kun: **"Shut up brat!"

**Naruto**:"…………..Sure."

**Mizuki-kun:**"That a'boy!"

**Me:**"See, I knew you two would get a long brilliantly!"

**Mizuki-kun**: "Yeah one big fucking family…."

* * *

Please don't feed the author, she had a tendency to gloat somewhat awfully….

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

**Me**: "That so not true….gloating is an art, and I'm a brilliant graceful gloater!"

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

**Me:** "Just of the record- I have tied up Naruto and hung him over a cliff…….and you never know, a sharp object just _might_ fall over the rope….it just might…awful and bloody accidents happened _all_ the time after all, I assure you!"

**Mizuki:** "Hehe, that's a good one. I'll have to remember that…"

**Me:** Shit-eating grin

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


End file.
